xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode I/Page 7
The Kukai Foundation (Side-Questin' With The Kooks) Durandal To Foundation From the casino, head west until you find a room. Enter it and destroy the closet doors to find 2 ETHER UPGRADE A and a MED KIT S. Return to the hallway and head north, destroying the objects along the way to find a MED KIT DX. At the fork, head west and destroy the objects to find 2 ETHER UPGRADE A and an ETHER PACK S. Go through the door all the way to the east. In here, blow up the left closet to find a MED KIT DX. There is a Shop Point in here you may use. Head back to the shuttle when you are done in Residential. Select the Hangar as your destination. Head east through the doors to receive our final investment e-mail. Invest 6000 G into Shijima Industries if you have KOS-MOS' F.BSHOT already. If not, you'd better invest in Alchemia to ensure you receive the F.BSHOT. If you followed my advice earlier and received the F.BSHOT before now, then you will profit much from investing in Shijima. Return to the shuttle and head to the Park. Head up the escalator into the Park to find MOMO. Total femme moment here. Hawwwwt. As you leave the Park, you will receive the reward of your final investment. As you attempt to approach the shuttle, you will receive an e-mail in regards to the hacker. You will get a plug-in upgrade specific to this side-quest (by downloading the attachment), and will be one step closer to finishing this particular e-mail adventure. Head to Residential at the shuttle, then as you head into Residential you will receive an e-mail advertising Namco's ACE COMBAT 4. Wonderful. I want to play Xenosaga right now though, tyvm. Enter the west hallway and head into the room here to find a place to rest your pretty, weary, little head. Don't sleep too long, though. We have a cutscene coming up that you don't want to miss. After the cutscene, use the shuttle to return to the Dock. Head up the escalator and talk to Jr. to gather the party together. Head east onto the Foundation Shuttle to go to, you guessed it, The Kukai Foundation. More specifically, the Foundation Beach. YAY SWIMSUITS! I find this scene to be my favorite in the whole game for reasons which should be pretty clear. Too bad KOS-MOS, Pellegri, Mary, Shelley, and Miyuki couldn't make it to the party. Ok, in the end, it's just a very pleasant cutscene. Or, if you are a straight female or into guys (that look like children... you sicko), half-naked Jr. and chaos should suit your fancy. Either way, we learn that Shion hates thunder, though we won't have ANY idea why until way later. Attempting to leave the beach will get you another hacker e-mail. Say The Durandal as your answer. If you have the Code Disarm Plug-in, it's painfully obvious that The Durandal is the answer. When you leave the beach and the map comes up, head south to the 'A.G.W.S. Parts Shop & Foundation Robot Academy'. We will be side-questing here. Robot Academy Head east and activate the arcade game to play Destroy Runner. It is a simple quiz game. The answers are as follows: #'TALK TO ME' #'Professor' #'Smelly-looking purple t-shirt' #'Holgar (NOT Holder)' #'Luty' You will obtain PM CARD C, which is only useful if you play the Xenocard mini-game. I am just an item-whore, so I always get this shit anyway. Go down the stairs all the way to the west. This is the Foundation Robot Academy, which we will see a lot of as time goes by. This is where we will bring all of those seemingly useless Robot Parts we've been finding in Segment Addresses. The Professor is Zordon from "Power Rangers" before he has to put himself in that blue tube for the rest of his life. His life's dream is to build a giant IN-VIN-CI-BLE robot which when completed looks suspiciously like this. After the first cutscene, head back upstairs, then immediately down again for another cutscene. Destroy all of the junk laying around this room and speak with Professor Lunatic again. He should modify some of our Robot Parts and create the THRONI BLADE, which can be used only as an ETHER, and only by Shion. These ETHERS that Shion gets are pretty strong, but will only help if you set them before battle, and they take up some space for sure. Leave this place back to the city map and head for the center, "City Sector 26 & 27". City Sector 26 & 27 This place is made up of 2 screens, both long streets with buildings along the north. There are some secret passages around which we will make use of later, and some we will make use of now. There's not much to do here now, but later everything will open up. I would suggest speaking to the NPCs here to learn about the social backgrounds of the people in this part of The Foundation. It's good to know who's who because they don't really change the people when you come here in later games, so you'll already be a little familiar for later times. Mostly, just learn where the businesses are, as I will simply direct you to them without all the east/west particulars. All of the places here don't have much to do yet, but head into the laundromat and check the dryer on the first floor to find PM CARD B. Head north into the room with the wayward son and break the dressers to find 2 ETHER UPGRADE S, 1200 G, and SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 3. Go back to the main room and head upstairs. Search the white suit to find a FISH DETECTOR. The other staircase will connect you to the East 6 Warehouse (King's Warehouse), or you may exit here and head east to get there from this part of town. In the warehouse, blow up the car to find an ESCAPE PACK, then blow up the blue crates in the back to find a TECH UPGRADE A and the Pink Bug that's been missing from the Talk To Me store on the Dock Colony. You should talk with this thing at least once. It will tell you some tips, but after that you should just destroy it and leave. Head back to the top level of this section of town and run to the middle building with the ladder. Climb down the ladder and press the red button next to it to prepare it for later. When you are done here in the city, make sure you rest at the Inn, then return to the city map. Go back to the Private Beach for now, we're gonna wrap up one more side-quest before returning to Allen. Run into the water to begin a fish catching mini-game. You run toward the green blips on your radar and hit to catch them. We are looking for the Big Fish with the ENGAGEMENT RING. You may also find other items from the other fish occasionally. If you have trouble tracking the marks, just keep checking fish, you'll get it eventually. Return to the Iron Man Bar in City Sector 26 & 27 next to the Inn. Talk to the crying lady at the west table to return the ENGAGEMENT RING to her. She will deliver unto us DECODER 8 for our boundless generosity. Yay! That should just about do it for our Foundation excursion for now. Save your game, head east on the city map to find the shuttle area, then shuttle back to The Durandal. Foundation To Durandal Captain Matthews will be standing by The Elsa. We will ask him to take us to the Dock Colony for a little more side-questing and item-stocking. When you arrive at the Dock Colony, enter the Dock Clinic and find Luty north in this first room by the blue flower pot. Talk to her to use that FLOWER SEED we found in the Cathedral Ship earlier. If you got mad cash like I instructed you to, go ahead and make your first down payment on the Talk To Me store. They have some new items for you to purchase, including a new A.G.W.S. I don't know if it's an awesome A.G.W.S., I only mess around with them when I need to gear up for a battle I know I'm going to need to use them in, which the only one I can think of in the entire game is in the training area in the beginning of the game. Before you leave, talk to Tom, the blonde boy in front of the counter in Talk To Me. This is required to get DECODER 1, which is not here, but you will get it soon. Speak to The Cap'n to return to The Durandal when you're done. You could have done this earlier btw, but I forgot to mention it until now. You may use an EVS point to return to The Woglinde and open SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 16. It's located far to the north, where those two were making out earlier. Inside it is a humble STIM DX. Leave the simulator and return to our business. Before you talk to Allen on The Elsa, make a run to the Foundation's City Sector 27. Go to the back of King's East 6 Warehouse and blow up the metal crates. Be careful not to blow up the Pink "Bug"... thing. Heed the message from its tattoos and talk to it. Ask to hear a "Great story", then after he tells you about DECODER 1, go find it in the Park on the Durandal. It's represented as a sparkling blue object just north of the east platform on the ground. When you're all done with everything you want to do on The Foundation, The Durandal, the Dock Colony, and the EVS, speak with Allen on The Elsa. A lot of things will happen now. Jr. (who acts like he's 20 something) and MOMO (who is definitely designed to look 9) will have a "moment". Sure, it's sweet but NONE of it makes sense till episode 2. I guess MOMO is technically a Realian, so certain rules don't apply. I don't know. All I know is that Jr. is definitely putting the moves on her, if not leading her on. Strange. Also, we will now be in hot water over a certain video released by U-TIC, constructed to bring the Kukai Foundation AND the 2nd Miltian Government to their knees. Good move, U-TIC, good moooove... We have a lot of cutscene watching here, but when it's over, we will be in battle with the only character who always has his weapons on him, the only character who spells his name in all lower-case letters, and the only character in short-shorts and blue tights. It's chaos vs. the Fed. Soldiers! Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Walkthrough